


White Lie

by ArtHistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Food, Food Kink, Hedonsim, M/M, Overeating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Victor is a flirt. Yuuri is a kinky little pig. What harm could one, white lie do to the tight, toned figure of Victor Nikiforov?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is intro, second chapter is flirtation, third chapter is kink! Please comment if you enjoyed!

“Vitya...I’m tired...I need to lie down.”

Victor let his mouth turn into a tight, thin line. Annoyed. But not surprised. Christophe was...well not an easy best friend.

“Vitya, you have a car, take me and Masumi on a ride.”

“Vitya, put the top down on your convertible, I want to see Masumi’s hair in the wind.”

“Vitya, I’m hungry! Just stop here, let’s get a burger!”

And now, Victor Nikiforov’s ‘tired’ best friend was extending a feminine palm in his direction, waiting for the keys to Victor pink, corvette convertible as he slid the other into his boyfriend’s back pocket. Victor’s dead eyes flicked to Masumi’s face, watching as the suited, long-haired brunette flushed bright red.

“Christophe-”  
“Come onnn, you know the order. Just get the food and meet us in the car. It’ll only take a couple of minutes to be ready, not a long time at all to be away from us.” Christophe added, though now his gaze was on his taller boyfriend.

“Christophe, if you attempt to fuck in my car while I get us-”

“Thank you!” Christophe cooed, snatching the keys from VIctor’s hand and eagerly hurrying for the door.

“At least put the hood up! You kinky-” Victor snorted, running his hand through his silver hair and letting his eyes fall closed as he waited in line. 

The air was thick with grease, salt. Victor felt his stomach flip excitedly. He really  **was** hungry. He contemplated mimicking Christophe’s order. Two burgers and a side a fries was a sizable order, and he’d definitely get a snide comment about ruining his ‘perfect abs’ diet from the Swiss former athlete. Retiring from competitive skating had been a decision they’d both been glad to do in their late 20s, and now they were thoroughly enjoying spending their money all over the city they called home.

“Hello...Mari” Victor said, flashing a dazzling set of teeth.

The woman behind the counter, her dyed hair pulled back into a bun, visor atop her forehead, returned a reserved smile.

“What can I get you?”

Her eyes didn’t register shock as Victor read out the rather long order, merely typing it into the register and directling Victor to another counter where he could pick up his order. Victor felt quite pleased with himself when his ‘Thank you’ brought a small blush to the woman’s cheek. Dear god, hanging out with Christophe was really turning him into a shameless flirt…but it was just so  **fun** ! How could he not try and use his charm, his athlete’s body to make someone’s day a little more interesting?

Victor made his way to the pickup area and leaned his elbows against the counter. The restaurant wasn’t busy, so he didn’t exactly mind hanging out close, especially when - oh sweet Jesus - a deliciously  **thick** worker seemed to be bagging up his order. Victor’s blue eyes traced over the rich curve of the dark-haired employee’s hips, biting his lower lip as he noticed those back pockets were stretched to obscenity around a wide, full,  **round** ass. It was simply  **packed** into...a very expensive brand of jeans. Victor made a mental note to not make a quip about the size or price of - oh **his** buns. The curvaceous man was in his late-twenties, Asian. Victor’s head  **thumped** as the worker’s cheeks rounded like a chipmunks when he smiled, a notable pot belly filling out the front of his shirt.

Victor made a show of letting his round, tight ass waving as he did a faux stretch at the counter, cock inghis hip to let his ass pop in his jeans. 

“Victor?”

“That’s me,” Victor purred, smiling, tilting his head ever-so-slightly as he made his way to stand as his full height, elegant fingers reaching out for, then passed the bag to brush over the man’s nametag, his chest. And a chest just as meaty as the rest of him - oof, Victor would be in for a  **feast** tonight if he could nail this…

“Yuuri, what a lovely name.”

Yuuri flushed.

“That’s - hah - that’s me.” The Asian man parrotted, swallowing hard as his dark eyes traced, roamed up the entirety of Victor’s tall, slender, incredibly toned figure.

“Is uh...i-is this food all for you?” Yuuri asked, flushing a bit brighter as he asked.

Victor raised an eyebrow.

Oh.

Decidedly plump. Wearing designer jeans but working in a fast food joint, clearly not for the money. Stammering and flushing while talking about food.

This...this might be a little  **kinkster** . 

Victor was a gay man rapidly approaching his early thirties, he’d been spanked by enough leather-clad men as various Prides to know this community ran wide and deep. So this guy liked to eat, no harm in that. And Victor wanted this conversation to continue.

A little, white lie couldn’t do much harm.

Victor smiled, leaning across the counter, so close to Yuuri he swore he could hear the man’s heartbeat  **thunder** as he said-

“Oh yes, it’s all for me.”


	2. Midnight in the Garden of Fries and Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white lie leads to a meet cute.
> 
> Meat cute?

Victor’s grin widened as Yuuri’s dark eyes did the same.

“You...you can eat all of this?” Yuuri asked, almost breathless.

“Of course.” Victor replied, the white lie drifting effortless from his lips, feeling almost predatory as Yuuri’s hand tightened on the fast food in his fist

“But,” Victor muse, tapping a long, elegant finger on his lips, before snaking his hand out and wrapping it over Yuuri’s

“I’d still be  **so hungry** for  **dessert** .” Victor outright flirted.

Yuuri’s pupils blew wide, color spreading across his full cheeks. Oh, Victor could already imagine himself kissing them, nipping them, Yuuri was clearly the type that was noisy in bed. A big, round, soft bottom he could to huff, puff, and beg for his co-

“I’m closing tonight.” Yuuri said, interrupting Victor’s thoughts, the Asian man’s breaths coming indeed in huffs and puffs.

“Be here around midnight? It’s late, I know, but I can make it worth your while.” Yuuri said, a shy smile spreading across his face.

“It sound perfect.” Victor said, blinking as suddenly his hand was tugging, pen suddenly scratching along its back.

“Text me when you get here.” Yuuri said.

Victor purred.

“Darling, of course, I can’t wa-”

And suddenly the silver-haired man was seeing stars. Flowers bloomed. The moon fell from the sky. And then that plump hand let go of his bunched shirt, releasing Victor from a deep, fiery kiss. He blinked, head spinning, vision coming back to him as his own, pale face flushed crimson.

The plump man was giggling, looking mischievous. Victor gulped, hands shaking as Yuuri moved to his tip toes, his overfed middle bulging out eagerly onto the counter, the full weight of the fast food suddenly deposited into his palms.

“Midnight. Text me.”

“Midnight.” Victor replied, woozy and feeling his slim cock pulse in his fashionable pants, “I...I can’t wait.”

* * * * * *

He nearly floated to the pink Cadillac.

Yuuri was….incredible. What a kiss! What a  **man!** Midnight couldn’t come fast enough! He hummed his way to the driver seat, not batting an eye as Christophe smoothed to lean over his seat, shirtless, his pants still unbuttoned.

“You were gone a while.” He noted, Masumi snoring lightly, looking equally rumbled, beside him in the back of the car.

“I  **met** someone.” Victor said, sighing, moving the bag over his shoulder and dropping it into Christophe’s lap.

“In Yutopia? Are they- Hey! Don’t you want yours?” Christophe asked, fishing out a burger and waving it before Victor’s nose.

The rich, dense smell of hot fat made his stomach flip, grease soaking through the paper wrapping and flooding the car with its stench. Victor quickly put the top down, letting fresh air flood his Cadillac.

“Not hungry.” Victor said, his stomach full of butterflies. 

Midnight couldn’t come fast enough!

******

Victor changed. Then he changed again. And after the third time Christophe groaned, hurling a pillow in the slim Russian’s direction.

“You look good in everything! Just pick!”

“Yes but-” Victor turned, bending slightly to admire his ass in a pair of skin-tight, dark slacks.

“No buts! It’s late! I’m tired! White shirt, black pants, call me a Lyft home.” Christophe huffed, falling back onto Victor’s enormous bed with a *plomf*.

Victor exhaled. 

In a few more minutes he was in the parking lot of Yutopia, watching a few workers make their way slowly to their cars. As they drove off, Victor found his reflection on more time his rearview mirror. Flashing a grin, and pocketing a condom, he rolled his shoulders and made his way to the door. The lights were still on inside Yutopia, the smell of fried food heavy in the air, but with the way the blinds were drawn, Victor wondered if Yuuri may have forgotten about their little rendezvous. He knocked, tentatively, on the glass of the front door and-

Hands on his collar.

Lightning coursed through Victor as his full ass, his shoulder blades  **slammed** into the cool glass, each and every one of Victor’s nerves exploded with arousal. He moaned, some animalistic instinct telling him he was being kissed moments after he’d already started kissing back. Hot hands viciously untucked his shirt, roaming up, over the cut definition of his abs, his obliques, settling on his lower back and  **pressing** him so decadently into-

Soft.

Rich, warm, creamy soft flooded over Victor’s lower belly, meaty its pressing against his pecs as Victor’s own hands finally snapped to attention, locking onto more-than-budding love handles with nothing short of want.

The kiss broke far too soon for Victor, though honestly he wished it would’ve continued until the heat death of the universe itself. He was flushed. Panting. Trying to get his brain back as-

“Sorry. Gods I’ve just...I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Victor’s eyes locked onto that chubby, adorable face. His heart  **sang** . Yuuri was still dressed in his uniform, and after a full day of frying up food and a full minute of lustful pouncing he was red-face, sweaty. 

“Gosh you must, oh I swear I’m not usually so forward! I just-”

Yuuri flushed, going silent as Victor took his plump hand, kissed it. His smell was completely indistinguishable from the warm greasy stench of the air, salt heavy on his skin.

“You’re perfect.” Victor said, smoothing in closer, sliding a muscular arm around Yuuri’s back, tugging him in close enough again, “Are you ready to head back to my-”

“Did you like the burgers?” Yuuri asked, excitement, arousal clear in his eyes.

Victor blinked.

“Of course.” He smiled, finding it easier and easier to drift back to his white lie, “I was a little peckish after them, of course.” He said, knowing it would drive the little kinkster wild.

And it clearly did.

“R-Really?!” Yuuri gulped, biting his lower lip roughly

“Really” Victor nearly growled, Yuuri letting out a groan as Victor’s hand  **squeezed** his right cheek.

“Now what do you say we go back to my place,” Victor purred, “And I show exactly how much I appreciate your cooking?”

Yuuri’s pupils were like dinner plates. Victor knew he was putty in his hands.

And then-

“Oh god, Victor. I was dreaming you’d say that.”

And that is his Victor Nikiforov found himself sitting in bed.

A small mound of burgers to his left.

A small mound of fries to his right.

Three shakes behind him.

And a very,  **very** horny fast food worker in front of him.

Victor blinked. Balked. Gagged. The smell of hot grease filling his nose, his room, his apartment. 

His stomach flipped. 

Churned. 

Maybe it was time to be honest.

Victor opened his mouth to-

“Mmmph!”

To find it immediately filled with a thick, heavy bite of meaty, cheese, and bun.

“Here,” Yuuri said, a fat hand smoothing to lean into Victor’s muscular thigh,

“Let me help”


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the stuffing chapter!

Victor belched.

The rocket of hot, greasy air from between the man’s sauce-stained lips was accompanied by a soft, desperate gasp for air, before immediately being followed with another fistful of fries being crammed into Victor’s mouth.

Victor groaned. His vision was hazy, his stomach bloated, straining the buttons of his stained shirt.

“You’re doing so well” Yuuri cooed, grabbing the last of the burgers and jamming it into Victor’s mouth, reminding Victor of exactly how all this started...

Victor, in his whitte button-up, looking rumbled and breathless as Yuuri jammed a burger into his mouth. Guiding Victor’s hand to grip the burger in his mouth, the Russian man’s eyes bulged as Yuuri’s meaty fingers eagerly unbuttoned Victor's pants. Sliding them down Victor’s thick, ivory thighs, Victor chomped hurriedly through his first burger as if his very life depended on it, Yuuri getting his socks off in the same, expert move. Victor slid back, letting his shoulders rest against the headboard, heart thundering, pupils like dinner plates, shifting the burgers, fries, and shakes to the side of the bed as Yuuri’s perfect, round face bent low to kiss his bare ankle. The Asian man removed his glasses, and in one, swift motion his uniform tee was rolled up, over his overfed middle and down his plump arms.

Pudgy fingers ran through his jet black hair, slicking it away from his forehead. His free hand gripped the bottom of his deliciously creamy middle, hefting the grand, lower lip of it in his hands as his love handles surged over the dark fabric of his uniform pants.

And when those dark eyes fell on him, Victor knew one thing -

His white lie had to continue at least through tonight.

And so long, elegant hands darted to shakes and cheeseburgers. Alternated bites of salty, juicy meat with ice cold, decadent chocolate bulged Victor’s sharply-defined cheeks, grass and sugar sliding down his throat and into his tight, toned, hollow stomach. The organ flipped at the sudden influx of fats, sweets - treats it had long since forgotten how to process, how to work with, gurgling angrily as Victor finished his second burger, tearing the lid from his shake and knocking his head back, swan-like neck bulging as he gulped...gulped...gulped…

Victor felt thick rivers of chocolate rush down his chin, catching his throat, dropping onto his chest as his hollow middle swelled, bloomed upwards. Two burgers and one shake down and Victor already felt like he was filling up the bed. This was too much food, far too much, he hadn’t eaten like this in his entire-

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor gasped, sucking in a desperate breath as the plump man’s mouth locked onto, sucked a pink mark on Victor’s muscular thigh. Victor’s cock tented his expensive underwear, his abs clenching as Yuuri bit, nipped at the toned flesh of his inner thigh, hot breath teasing Victor’s impressive member, causing Victor’s stomach to once again let out a furious gurgle.

“You must be starving” Yuuri purred, “With a noisy gut like that.”

Victor could only nod, willing to give up his damn soul if Yuuri kept looking at him like that.

He could only pant, huff, puff as Yuuri’s thick, clothed thighs spread over his own, pinning him to the bed.

“Yuuri…” Victor begged, arching his back as Yuuri leaned forward, his meaty gut pressing into Victor’s angry cock.

“Victor,” Yuuri teased, his thumbs gliding to the well-defined muscles of Victor’s lower abs, 

“Are you hungry?”

Perhaps that was Victor’s last out. His final moment to admit the truth. He couldn’t possibly eat all of this. He wasn’t a fast food fiend like the decadent, dark Dionysus before him. Hell, his cheat days maybe consisted of a single bowl of ice cream. He needed to come out and say it, to be honest and say-

“Yes. Please, feed me.”

Yuuri’s mouth was on his own in an instant.

Then, with such speed and such force that Victor swore the world shifted, he was choking around a fistful of fries.

And now Victor belched.

He moaned.

His sauce-stained lips fell open in lazy defeat as one of Yuuri’s hands slowly slid the last burger between them, the Asian man’s free hand massaging, teasing the clothed head of Victor’s aching, leaking cock. Victor moaned around the bite, chewed, swallowed, and obediently opened his mouth for more. His eyes flicked to his middle, witnessing the tight, bloated form of his normally cut abs stretched, pumped, plumped into oblivion in broad flashes of white between the screaming buttons of his ruined shirt. His head swam with dizzy arousal. The fat, sugar, and salt pumping through his veins as he body desperately tried to wrap its head around such a comical volume of food packed into his tight, lithe form. Victor felt sluggish. Greedy.

**Fat**

Yuuri giggled, releasing Victor’s cock to grab the man’s grease-stained chin and kiss him deep. Cheekily, Yuuri arched his wide, soft back, pressing his heavy, round gut into Victor’s packed middle. Victor moaned around the kiss, limp hands at his sides drifting up to grab, squeeze, knead at Yuuri’s overflowing love handles. Yuuri dared to puff, push out his fat belly into Victor’s unrecognizably domed abs, breaking the kiss just in time for Victor to rocket out another furious belch, blasting Yuuri’s hair back.

“P..Please...Yuuri...I-”

“Shhh” Yuuri cooed, knocking the cap off the final shake, “You’ve done so, so well, Victor. Such an eager, hungry, greedy little  **pig** .” Yuuri growled, Victor flushing beet red at the mockery of it. He felt very much like a hog at a trough, whimpering out an aroused whine, cock near purple with want as he looked down at the remains of his abs, running both hands over the tightly packed sphere. Using nearly the last of his energy, Victor’s elegant, sauce-flecked fingers found, dug into the widening gaps of his button-up and  **pulled** , a cacophony of buttons splattering across the bed.

Victor’s blue eyes locked onto his stuffed middle, his voice coming in needy huffs and puffs, tiny burps and hiccups bubbling up and out of him as the Russian man tried to wrap his head around just how  **much** he had eaten.

“Yuuri I’m...I-I’m so big. S-So fat. I...I feel…”

Those blue eyes looked up, locking into Yuuri’s. The fat, Japanese fast food worker was panting, but for very different reasons than Victor. His hand shakily reached out to rest on, rub a wide circle across Victor’s enormous bloat, pupils filling up the entirety of his dark eyes. The shake quivered in Yuuri’s other hand, its rich, highly caloric contents quaking between his chubby fingers as the hand on Victor’s gut drifted to his side, cupping the broad, taut curve of it with utter adoration.

“H-How do you feel, Victor? Tell me” Yuuri begged, thick thighs wobbling as Yuuri shifted, his dark pants tented into obscenity.

“I…” Victor huffed. He started up at the man above him. 

His stomach roared, begging him to stop.

“I feel  **hungry** , Yuuri. I feel so. Fucking.  **Hungry** .”

The shake was quickly slammed onto the end table by the bed.

One of Yuuri’s hands grabbed at Victor’s perfect jawline, kissing him with raw, heated desperation. Yuuri’s free hands struggled to undo his button, the Asian man groaning into the kiss as his overfed belly spilled forward, crashing into, washing over Victor’s packed gut. Yuuri fished out his pre-cum slicked cock, grabbing and tearing at Victor’s expensive underwear, shredding it until Victor’s own member was free and slotted against Yuuri’s own. His fist closed around them both, hips thrusting as he pumped, only releasing Victor’s jaw as the Russian’s teeth sunk into his lower lip.

“The shake, Yuuri, I...I need it.” Victor panted.

Victor smirked as he felt a needy blast of pre-cum paint the fast food packed dome of his gut, eyes rolling back as the shake was tipped up, forced into his waiting mouth.

“Gods Victor! S-So damn greedy! So eager! So-” Yuuri cried out as he came, shuddering, before focusing his full attention of Victor’s cock. He pumped faster, Victor whining, swallowing in long, wanton gulps as the massive cup slowly emptied.

“So close, so close Victor. Just a little more. Come on, suck it down!”

Victor slowed, gut twinged pink around his navel.

It was so much. 

So much sugar. Grease.  **Food** packed into him, more than he’d eaten in his entire life. He couldn’t-

“Come on piggy,  **eat** !”

Yuuri’s hand released Victor’s cock to grab his aching balls.

Victor saw white.

He hurriedly sucked down the last of the shake, finishing with such force he swore he jumped forward in time.

In a moment Yuuri’s mouth was on his own, kissing him slowly, softly.

“You did so, so well. Just amazing, Victor.” Yuuri purred, his hand slowly rubbing across the bloated top of Victor's gut.

Victor opened his mouth to talk, only releasing another deep, wet belch before moaning, the thought lost in the ether.

Yuuri smirked.

“That’s what I thought you’d say, piggy.”

Victor whimpered.

Perhaps...perhaps white lies had consequences.


End file.
